Are we EVER getting back together?
by x.MissWhitneyBex.x
Summary: Vlad and Erin's relationship are in pieces but can they solve their issues before it's too late and the slayers remember everything? While the Count prepares for Malik's coronation but would he have last minute thoughts about what is going to happen? And everything that is happening will have life-threatening outcomes, but what are they? READ MY STORY, I DO NOT OWN YOUNG DRACULA!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ever story! It's about Young Dracula season 4, my season 4 after Vlad saves Erin from getting staked in episode 10 STAY TUNED TO MY OTHER CHAPTERS XX THANKS. Begin reading...

Vlad:Erin...I know why you're biting breathers and you've got to stop

Erin:Or else? You will dust me? Or even better, get me to sacrifice myself again, yeah, such fun!

Vlad:Erin the reason why I won't touch you, or even think about hurting a hair on you is because...well you should know, you've felt the same

Erin:Felt what, Vlad?

Vlad:I love you and I will keep reminding you that until something bad happens

Erin:You're just saying that to get deep into my cold heart, it wont work you know. And what bad thing happening?

Vlad:I dunno, anything. The mind-wipe can wear off any second and the slayers can remember what they were doing, oh yes, about to slay you.

(words in itallic mean that they are mind-reading each other)

_Erin:Come on Vlad, you know that what you did was very wrong and I wont stop trying to annoy you._

_Vlad:You wanted the coexistence to work! You were in this with me why turn your back and bite breathers?_

Erin:You did this to me, Vlad! Now I'm one of you, I guess I know how the other vampires feel about this stupid coexistence thing. And no, Vlad, I will never forgive you for what you did to me

Vlad:I'm truly sorry. You died, I couldn't let you die on me like that. Our love is too strong

Erin:If you truly were sorry, why didn't you just let me die?

_Vlad:Urgh...I said I was sorry. Please I'm tearing apart here. And well, you were the first girl I have even been so close to._

Erin:What? I'm your first girlfriend?

Vlad:The problem is, I don't know how to love somebody, I don't know how to let go. I haven't been receiving love lessons from my parents have I? I've been brought up with a dysfunctional family, so take pity on me

Erin:True, I'll give you that one, but have you ever thought about looking into my history? I know everything, every little thing about you but you know nothing, NOTHING about me, only that I have a big brother who is now dead. You could have let me die then I would've been with Ryan.

Vlad:Ok, let's get to know Erin then.

Erin:Ok, I was born on the 24th of April, I have a big brother who's dead, my parents were killed in a car accident, Ryan and I were put in care until Ryan was old enough to take care of both of us, Ryan got bitten by your sister Ingrid then I went trying to kill all of you looking for a cure...

Vlad:What? Wait, you wanted to kill us?

Erin:Well yeah, I wasn't in love you with then. Anyway, looking for a cure... didn't find one and fell in love with...

Vlad:Me.

Erin:Yes...

They look in each other's eyes. Erin's face suddenly lit up.

Erin:I'm so sorry...I meant what I said before I... I love you

Vlad:You finally see why I couldn't let this, us, be over

Erin:I understand.

Next part is 'My sn4 ep11/12' check it out now!


	2. Chapter 2

Erin:I gotta go, I'm so sorry

Vlad:Erin, please, don't...

Erin leaves anyway and leaves Vlad angrier. He goes off to search for his sister and Malik.

Vlad:Oi, you two follow me.

Ingrid:What do you want, Vlad?

Vlad:Malik.

Malik:Ok, fine what's up?

Vlad:Because you're Dad's, wait, he's not my dad anymore, The Count's son and heir, I guess it was fair that I should show you your mighty throne

Ingrid pulls Vlad away and whispers to him.

Ingrid:What are you playing at?

Vlad:You want him gone, don't you?

Ingrid:Yes, I do, so what's the plan?

Vlad:He is not really the true son and heir. So he would be dust if he sat on the throne

Ingrid:What do you mean? He's actually our cousin?

Vlad:Yes.

Ingrid:That's all I need to get rid of him, come on.

Malik:Wow sounds great Vlad, you always were weak weren't you?

Vlad:How can you say that, we have only known each other for a couple of months, you cant really make a judgment.

Malik:Whatever. Let's go.

* * *

Malik:It's beautiful!

Ingrid:Yes, yes it is

Vlad:So, go on then, sit on it.

Malik:Nah, not now...Ok maybe just a little try. Make sure it's got my butt size on

Vlad:Ha ha(!) Very funny.

Ingrid:Are you sure you want to sit on it?

Malik:Yes why...

Ingrid:No reason, it's YOUR throne isn't it

Vlad:Yeah, and not MINE...

Malik:What's going on? Wait...You've done something to the throne haven't you Vlad? That desperate, seriously?

Ingrid&Vlad:Nothing's wrong with it, we just want to make sure that you are the real Malik, son and heir of Count Dracula

Malik:Now THAT is creepy, why did you talk in unison?

Ingrid&Vlad:We didn't

Vlad:(CLEARS THROAT) We didn't...

Malik:Actually, I don't want to sit on it, I rather do it when its my corronation

Ingrid:Fair enough, well, that's me, toodles!

Ingrid zooms away...Then Vlad...Then Malik

* * *

The slayers remember what they were doing and are hunting Vlad and Erin down, but can Jonno save both of them and get them to actually see what's right in their cold hearts before it's too late? Search 'My sn4 ep13'


	3. Chapter 3

Mina:Find Vlad right now!

Jonno:Mum, please, it's not his fault he's in love with Erin!

Mina:What I just cant believe is that Erin turned her back onto us! It's Vlad's fault, he bit her

Jonno:She died mum. He had to do it, cant blame him, I would've done the same.

Mina:What do you mean she died?

Jonno:Ring of Ariarhnod, shattered into her shoulder, the magic inside it was taking over her and it killed her.

Mina:So he couldn't bare it?

Jonno:He was by her side for a week until she couldn't hold it and she died...

Mina:Right... I still want him and Erin found!

Jonno sighs

* * *

Jonno goes and finds Vlad and tells him and Erin to escape while they can. Erin doesn't want to be near Vlad after she expressed her feelings

Jonno:Get out while you can, shes hunting the both of you down.

Vlad:Ok we'll go but where...

Erin:Wait, I'm not going ANYWHERE with you...

Vlad:Fine go on, get dusted, I couldn't care less...

Jonno:Stop. This isn't the Vlad and Erin I used to know. You guys were strong, Vlad, you wouldn't say that you didn't care about her, Erin, you were ALWAYS so desperate to follow Vlad

Vlad:He's right, you may not feel the same as I do anymore, but right now we gotta work together and leave.

Erin:Fine, where would we go to?

Vlad:Stokely.

Jonno:Stokely? Are you sure? What if you bump into Robin or even Chloe while you're there. The mind-wipe can be reset you know...

Vlad:Actually, I wouldn't mind if I saw Robin again, he's my best mate, the one who accepted who I was going to become.

Erin:You told me about Robin...Miss him that much you don't care if he remembers everything?

Vlad:I just want someone who understands me.

Erin:I understand you...

Jonno:Right get outta here now, any minute she could be shouting at your dad looking for answers

Erin grabs Vlad's hand and they whoosh away.

* * *

Count:So Malik, should we do your corronation tomorrow? I have a feeling it's going to be super!

Renfield:Master, Master Malik, finest blood?

Count shoos Renfield away...

Malik:Well dad, let's do it tomorrow! And thanks Ren, I'm going to call you Ren from now on

Renfield:Yes Master...

* * *

Ingrid and Vlad plot to get rid of Malik while Erin and Jonno get the car started, Ingrid says bye.

Ingrid:Stay safe ok? I need you for our plan, no point doing it alone is there?

Vlad:I'll stay safe, well, see you soon

Ingrid:Bye.

Jonno:Car's ready!

Erin:You do know that Vlad and I have super speed

Vlad:But it will be less suspicious if we travel by car

Erin:Ok, whatever you say

Vlad and Erin share a glance at each other and smile then get in the car and drive away.

In the next part 'My sn4 ep14' Mina tries to get Vlad and Erin's whereabouts from a confused count and Jonno and Ingrid are definitely know about it... and also Vlad and Erin fall in love again, well Erin does.


	4. Chapter 4

Mina is demanding Vlad and Erin's whereabouts from The Count and Ingrid and Jonno are awfully quiet about the demand...

Mina:WHERE are they?!

Count:What do you mean _where are they?_?

Mina:Vlad and Erin of course!

Ingrid:We obviously don't know where they are, why would I care?

Count:Or me, Malik is my _son and heir_ so shouldn't I pay attension to him than that stupid 'peace chosen one'

Mina:So none of you have seen where they went or know where they are?

Malik:Why would we? It's not like Vlad is actually important to any of us, especially me

Count:I disowned that little garlic biter ages ago...

Ingrid:I've hated him since the day he was born, so yeah, pretty much don't care about him.

Jonno:So none of you know where they've gone?

Ingrid:Why would you care about where they've gone, Jonno? You're on _his _side not your mum's

Mina:Leave him out of this, well if you see or hear from him, call me.

Malik:Not that we have phones or anything(!) Yeah we're _normal _people with _phones_!

Mina:Calm down, at least come and see me or write a letter or something... Well, bye. Come on Jonno

Mina and Jonno leave leaving the Draculas suspicious about Vlad and Erin's disappearance but Ingrid wont say anything, will she?

Count:I saw him this morning, he shouted at me, then I left. That's the latest thing I've heard from him...

Malik:Ingrid and I saw him recently, haven't we? This afternoon.

Ingrid:Yeah, but before that he said he had some 'business' to take care of, something involving Erin, what was it?

Count:Think girl, think!

Ingrid:Don't rush me! Oh yeah, he was sacrificing Erin to the slayers.

Count:That garlic eater... he's saving her. By escape, who knew? _My son, the Chosen One, betrays SLAYERS?! _We would have celebrated but it seems he's not here...

Ingrid:Remeber, you _disowned _him.

Count:Go eat garlic my dear.

Ingrid:Go stake yourself my dear father...

* * *

Meanwhile...

Erin:Vlad look at me

Vlad:(Looks at her) What.

Erin:I...I love you.

Vlad:(smiles) I love you too, don't worry, we've got each other, we're safe.

Erin:But the coexistence...-

Vlad:-doesn't matter right now, what matters is that we are true to ourselves and you have to escape from the slayers

Erin:I know their tactics, I once was a slayer remember? They're probably hunting us down as we speak and trying to traumatize your family who hopefully wont say anything, especially Ingrid and Jonno.

Vlad:Yeah. You have pretty eyes, never realized that before.

Erin:Is that so, you were probably too busy kissing me to realize, silly.

Vlad:(laughs) Yeah, well I definitely realize them now. They're lovely just like your lips.

Erin:Ha ha, well if we are complimenting each other, I guess your eyes are as shiny as glass.

Vlad:Hmm, well I don't know about that. Cant really see how awesome I look

Erin:Or how pretty I look... Anyway, this was your home?

Vlad:Yeah... Wanna see my old bedroom?

Erin:Yeah!

Vlad:Well follow me m'lady.

Erin:I will m'lud

* * *

Meanwhile Jonno and Ingrid try to contact Vlad and Erin.

(bold words/sentences mean that they're calling each other by phone)

**Jonno:Vlad? Are you there?**

Vlad and Erin were busy kissing in Vlad's old bed when they were disturbed by Jonno's calls.

**Vlad:Yeah we're here, what's up, any recent issues or anything?**

**Jonno:Yeah, my mum's just terrorized your family who know nothing about you and Erin except Ingrid who's here**

**Ingrid:Hi.**

**Vlad:Hi sis, so shes terrorized my family, great. So anything else?**

**Ingrid:She might be listening in to this as we speak so be careful of what you say.**

**Jonno:She thinks you guys have phones, isn't that funny, right?**

**Vlad:Yeah that we're ****_normal _****people! We write letters and stuff, not use technology, unless we're in the 21st century. Older vamps don't use electricity**

**Ingrid:They think it's too stupid...Is Erin ok?**

**Erin:Yup I'm here, hi**

**Ingrid&Jonno:Hey**

**Jonno:We gotta go, Ingrid has a meeting with the Vamp Council and I have to make my mother smell the wrong path. Bye**

**Ingrid:Bye**

**Erin&Vlad:Bye!**

Erin:Where were we?

Vlad:Hmm, you show me...

Erin and Vlad continue kissing...

Well that was my episode 14! Stay tuned to 'My sn4 ep15' where Vlad and Erin do something pretty serious and the Count get's worried about his son while Malik decides to tell Ingrid about sitting on the heir's throne. THANKS!


	5. Chapter 5

Count:Where could he be?!

Ingrid:I thought you _disowned _him!

Malik:I thought you didn't care about him.

Count:He's my son, how can I not care about him?

Ingrid:Dad, come on, keep off him, I thought Malik was your 'son and heir'

Count:I do wish that you would keep your fangs out of this

Ingrid:He's my brother, you're my dad and right now you two are fangs in fangs in battle so I guess I can say anything about you and him seeing I've spent all my life with the pair of you

Count:You were three when he was born. And I was in my 500s, Much too young to have children

Malik:Late, more like

Count:Shut up!

Ingrid:With pleasure, bye.

Ingrid whooshes out and Malik follows her while the Count tries to use telepathy to get to Vlad.

* * *

Malik:Ingie, wait up!

Ingrid:Are you talking to me?

Malik:Yeah, of course, who else?

Ingrid:My name is not Ingie, it's Ingrid, get it right bat brain.

Malik:Very much sorry! Yeah, anyway, about the throne...

Ingrid:Yes, what about it? Finally ready to get your butt measurements in?

Malik:It seems as if I am going to be sitting on it sooner than I thought,

Ingrid:What do you mean?

Malik:It's my corronation this night.

Ingrid:Really, Dad's seriously THAT desperate to get rid of Vlad...

Malik:Why would he care? He's the Chosen One

Ingrid:Yeah but he's still my brother and Dad barely knows you and already your slapbam into the family!

Malik:Yes but...-

Ingrid:Go away. YOU are not my brother, Vladimir Dracula is, and I never want to see you again otherwise that thunder strike last time wont be missing.

* * *

_Count:Vladimir! Vladimir, can you read me? I know you are angry with me right now but this is important!_

Vlad:Oh shoot.

Erin:What?

Vlad:My Dad's using telepathy to contact me

Erin:Oh, so he disturbs us while we're in our zone...

Vlad:Sorry about that.

Erin:Just don't answer and kiss me!

Vlad:He says it's important

Erin:It's probably an invite to Malik's corronation

Vlad:Yeah but I should check just in case.

_Vlad:Ok, what do you want?_

_Count:It's Malik's coronation this night but I don't want him to be my son and heir anymore..._

_Vlad:What?_

_Count:You were destined to be my son and heir Vladdy! Malik's just __some street feral, who's the son of the woman I once was with._

_Vlad:You love me again._

_Count:Oh Vladimir, I've always loved you, you're my son. I will just say the coronation has been postponed due to you not there_

_Vlad:Sure, anyway got to go busy with something..._

_Count:Tut, Erin_

_Vlad:Bye Dad!_

Erin:So what did he want?

Vlad:Me. To be his son and heir

Erin:Oh right, well let's forget that and continue ripping clothes off sweetie.

Vlad:Yeah...

They have s*x

Next time on My sn4 ep16 Vlad and Erin wake up and realise what they've done and it's Malik's corronation but who would gatecrash the event? PLEASE REVIEW THANKS


	6. Chapter 6

GRFSDBdrNbR-OMG WHO SAW SEASON 4 EPISODE 11 OH SHLHAM! WHAT WAS THAT THING GEORGE WAS USING AGAINST VLAD. VLAD IS SOOO HOT...WHO WATCHED THE LAST 2 EPISODES? OH F..K! THE BLACK STUFF COMING OUT OF HIS FACE WAS HORRIBLE. I'M SO SAD THAT ERIN AND VLAD NEVER GOT BACK TOGETHER BUT I'M SURE THAT THEY STILL LOVE EACH OTHER.

ANYWAY TODAY IS MALIK'S CORONATION AND THEY ALL EXCEPT THE COUNT AND INGRID RECEIVE A SURPRISE FROM OUR FAVORITE COUPLE...BUT EVEN IF THEY DON'T STOP THE CEREMONY WHAT WILL? NOW FEAST YOUR EYES ON THIS!

Erin:Oh my...

Vlad:Did we just...?

Erin:Huh huh...

Vlad:Did you like it?

Erin:I dunno

Vlad:I'm going to be honest here, I liked it...

Erin:Then I loved it...?

Vlad:We should talk no more about this...

Erin:Yup agreed. We've got to get ready

Vlad:For what?

Erin:Gatecrashing a party!

Vlad:Already ahead of you.

Vlarin(Vlad&Erin) get dressed and meanwhile...

* * *

Ingrid:What's up with you? You should be happy, Vlad's not getting the throne...

Malik:What? Oh yeah I'm fine, happy in fact. There's just one problem...

Ingrid gets a recorder in case Malik spills...

Ingrid:So what's the problem?

Malik:I'm...I'm...

Ingrid:Yes? Spit it out.

Malik:I'm scared!

Ingrid:Of what exactly?

Malik:My corronation, the people staring at me.

Ingrid gets frustrated and switches off the recorder.

Ingrid:It's a coronation stupid, everyone's meant to stare at you. Anyway, I've got to get ready.

Malik: See ya.

* * *

Count:Come, come, Malik, you look wonderful

Malik:Don't I always?

Count:Are you ready for the rollercoaster of your life?

Malik:Not really...but yeah.

Count:Good.

The Count slaps Malik on the face and whooshes away...

Ingrid:How do I look?

Malik:Like someone is about to die.

Ingrid:Let's hope it's not me. (smiles)

Malik:Or me...

Ingrid:Sorry what?

Malik:Nothing.

Ingrid:Better be. Bye.

Ingrid leaves and Malik

* * *

**Vlad:Jonno, come pick us up at the town gates.**

**Jonno:Why? What's up.**

**Erin:We're gatecrashing a celebration**

**Jonno:What celebration?**

**Vlad:Malik's coronation to be the heir of MY throne**

**Jonno:On my way!**

**Erin:Hurry.**

Phone cuts off...

Vlad:(pulls Erin closer to him) What should be our opening phrase?

Erin:Hmm, how about "Get outta mah throne you garlic eater!" and I'll go "Yeah!"

Vlad:Perfect. Just like you kittykins

Erin:Hmm no...don't do that(laughs)

Vlad:What? It suits you. Actually, how about 'traitor'

Erin:What do you mean?

Vlad:You cheated on me. Then cheated on him with me. Who do you really want?

Erin:You, of course! You broke my virginity...? So I obviously want to spend my life with you.(pulls away from him)

Vlad:How can I trust you again? It's not like you wanted to kill me or anything(!)

Erin:I'm sorry! Anyway, you didn't say if I broke _your _virginity either.

Vlad:Whaaaat...?

Erin:I'm not your first? Now I'm really embarrassed.

Vlad:No, don't be. I was really embarrassed to say that I was a virgin.

Erin:Why not come straight out with it. It's not like I said it before you(!)

Vlad:You know what? Let's not argue, just after we've had a fantastic night and we're on our way to destroy someone on our kill list. Let's get on with it.

Erin:An for the record, you were terrible(walks to go wait on the other side of the gates)

Vlad:What?! No, wait, we've never even had sex before how can you tell if one of us was terrible(denial...)

Erin:I just know baby.

* * *

Car pulls over at the gates. Jonno gets out and grabs their bags to put it in the boot while Vlarin get in the car.

Jonno:So how was paradise?

Vlad:Not really good, the last bit actually.

Erin:You can say that again, sweetheart(smiles)

Jonno:What's up? Another stupid arguement.

Vlad:She said I was terrible!

Jonno:At what?

Erin:Sex.

Jonno:OH. OH. TMI! TMI!

Vlarin laugh.

Vlad:So how long till we get there, the ceremony starts in 3 hours.

Jonno:Just about 1 hour 30. We'll get there, don't worry

* * *

Count:Where is he?!

Ingrid:Who?

Count:Your brother!

Ingrid:Vlad? He's coming back?

Count:I don't know! He said he was busy.

Ingrid:With what?

Count:It's 'with who?' and it's Erin

Ingrid:Oh ok. Ok, Dad, I gotta be straight with you. Vlad and I are cooking up a plan to get rid of Malik.

Count:Perfect because he and I are to

Ingrid:Great lets be a trio(smiles at a guest) But right now let me be a duo with that hottie other there.

Ingrid goes to that hottie while the Count goes out searching for Jonno's van. Finally it comes and the Count steps out of the shadows to greet his son.

Count:Vladimir! Your sister and I have been waiting for ages so how was your little get-a-way?

Vlad:Good thanks. So where the unlucky garlic muncher?

Count:Inside. You will stop the crowning when I am about to put it on his head. Understand.

Vlad:Yes, father.

Count:Good. Hello Erin.

Erin:Urm, hi

* * *

Count:I now crown thee...Count Drac-

Vlad:STOP THE..._(whats my line again?)_

Erin:(_Get outta mah throne you garlic eater!)_

Vlad:Oh yeah, GET OUTTA MAH THRONE YOU GARLIC EATER!

Erin:Yeah!

Ingrid:(to the hottie) Finally some drama?

Hottie:Between your family?

Ingrid:Dysfunctional...

Hottie:Ahh.

Count:(pretending to be surprised) Vladimir!

Malik:Stop...

Count:What's wrong?

Malik:If you put that crown on my head, I'll be dust

Ingrid:(smiles) Why is that Malik?

Vlad:Yeah, why?

Malik:I'm not your son, Count Dracula.

EVERYBODY GASPS. EXCEPT THE OBVIOUS PEOPLE; COUNT DRACULA, VLAD, ERIN AND INGRID.

Count:Well, I have nothing to say but...GET OUT OF MY THRONE!

Malik:With pleasure, goodbye.

Malik runs away.

Vlad:At least that's sorted.

Erin:What about the slayers?

Vlad:I'll deal with that later. Now, I needa go to sleep in my coffin. Bye!

Vlad whooshes out.

Ingrid:So what's your name?

Hottie:Peter, Peter Vacuton.

Ingrid:Well, Peter Vacuton, why don't you follow me?(smiles)

Ingrid and Peter whoosh out Erin follows Vlad(I didn't write her exit XD) Now everyone is left staring at each other(guests from the ceremony.)

Count:VAMPIRES BE GONE!

Everyone leaves and it's 12am.

SO THAT WAS THIS EPISODE, TOOK AGES TO WRITE(2 DAYS) YEAH BUT WELL STORIES ARE HARD TO MAKE. NEXT EPISODE WHICH IS NUMBER 17, ERIN NOTICES SOMETHING AND SHE JUST CANT SEEM TO TELL VLAD WHO IS WORRIED THAT SHE MIGHT BE THE THING HE THINKS.(YOU PROBABLY GUESS. YES SHES PREGNANT-SPOILER-) INGRID SLEEPS WITH PETER AND THEY FALL IN LOVE BUT CAN INGRID LET GO OF HER EX, WILL? AND VLAD HAS AN UNEXPECTED FEELING...**stay tuned guys! this story needs you to read it LOVE YA, BYE! AND I WONT BE MAKING STORIES FOR A WHILE COZ ITS CHRISTMAS BUT I MIGHT BE MAKING ONE ON BOXING DAY SO YEAH STAY TUNED AND ILL MESSAGE YOU IF I CHANGE MY MIND ABOUT DOING IT EARLIER. **


	7. Chapter 7

**SO THIS IS MY SN4 EP17! WOOP WOOP. NOW AS I SAID LAST EP, THIS EPISODE INCLUDES -SPOILER- ERIN IS PREGNANT, INGRID SLEEPS WITH HER NEW CRUSH PETER! AND VLAD DECIDES TO FORGIVE ERIN FOR EVERYTHING SHE DID TO HIM. BUT NOW WE START WITH ERIN THROWING UP!**

* * *

Erin has been throwing up for a couple of weeks now and she misses her period! Ingrid is suspecting something but will she notice much?

Erin:Uhhhh

Ingrid:What's up with you?

Erin:I...Urm. It's Renfield's cooking...

Ingrid:So why don't you stop eating it? You've been throwing up for weeks. Do you want to starve yourself?

Erin:Actually, I don't mind starving myself because I can slim down for Vlad, can't I?

Ingrid:Yeah, yeah, yeah, TMI. Anyways I have something to attend to...(smiles)

Ingrid whooshes away to her bedroom where Peter is(read later on) while Erin decides it's time for a pregnancy test. She buys one and hurries back to test it. Couple of minutes later and it's...-

* * *

Erin:Urm, Vlad, just leave the history homework for a sec will ya? I have something to say.

Vlad:What? Don't tell me...you wanna break up again. Look if it's that, I don't care, you can leave.

Erin:Vlad, no! No, I love you, I'll never EVER want to break up with you, I wanna grow old with you, haha, OLD..

Vlad:(smiles) Nice joke. Anyway what is it then.

Erin:I'm...well, I am...we are...

Vlad:(Eyes grow wider) Shh. You're pregnant?

Erin:Ye-Yes.

Vlad:(puts his hands on her face and move her head to face him) I'm so sorry...

Erin:No, no, don't be. I've always wanted a kid. Now I can have it with the man I love.

Vlad:(puts his head on his hands) For bats sake, Erin, we're too young. You cant...you cant be having a baby. We've got exams...-

Erin:We're vampires, we don't need to live really _normal _lives. All that matters is that you, me and this baby will be a great family.

Vlad:I feel so guilty...

Erin:So what? The Chosen One cant have children?! Oh my... for f-k's sake Vlad! This is what will happen in YOUR future, in MY future. This thing in me is OURS and you've got to accept it or I'm out of your life forever and I do mean it.

Vlad:I'm sorry, Erin. I'm just...well, a baby, hope it looks more like me than you(pokes her nose)

Erin:(laughs) She can have your eyes, my nose, your ears, and my beautiful lips.

Vlad:Or he could have my eyes, your nose, your ears and my awesome mouth

Vlarin laugh and start talking about names...meanwhile...

* * *

Ingrid:Oh, Peter, that was fantastic...

Peter:You were great

Iingrid:No, _you _were great

Peter:We both were, ready for round 3?

Ingrid:No...not yet. I gotta tell you something...

Peter:What is it, my ray of darkness?

Ingrid:I loved someone once, he died. I just don't know if I can move on that quickly...

Peter:Oh. Don't worry, I'm in the same position. My ex was slayed in front of me 8 years ago...

Ingrid:Oh Peter, my ex was slayed in front of me 6 years ago. Shoul we take things slower?

Peter:Yeah, I would like that. Thank you.

Ingrid:Thank YOU.

Peterid(Ingrid&Peter) cuddle up and drift off to sleep, meanwhile...

* * *

Vlad:Erin...

Erin:Hmm hmm?

Vlad:I... forgive you.

Erin:(smiles) I forgive you too.

Vlad:Why?

Erin:For biting me. Don't worry, I'm totally over it, it's actually kinda good, you, me together forever...

Vlad:Yeah, thanks.

Erin:Thank YOU. Now, I thought of a boy's name; Elliot.

Vlad:Great! And _I _thought of a girl's name; Valkyrie.

Erin:Oh my bats thats a gorgeous name!

Vlad:And Elliot is a brizilliant name!

Erin:Wth, what is brizilliant made of?

Vlad:Dunno, thought of a word that popped into my head

Erin:(giggles) Funny word...brizilliant...

Vlad:Yeah...

**SO THAT WAS THAT. I ACTUALLY THOUGHT THIS EPISODE WAS CRAP BUT OH WELL... AT LEAST WE KNOW WHAT HAPPENS. NEXT EPISODE INGRID FINDS OUT SHE'S PREGNANT TOO AND COMES STRAIGHT OUT WITH IT TO PETER BUT HOW WILL HE REACT AND WORD GETS OUT TO THE COUNT THAT ERIN IS EXPECTING VLAD'S BABY BUT HOW WILL VLAD PROTECT ERIN FROM HIS DAD AND GUESS WHO COMES INTO VLAD'S LIFE...?(I DID NOT SPOILERS XD, KINDA)**


	8. Chapter 8

**HELLO I'M BACK! SO AS I SAID LAST EPISODE, INGRID IS PREGNANT AND SHE TELLS PETER , BUT WHAT'S HIS REACTION? AND WORD GETS OUT ERIN IS PREGNANT FOR VLAD BUT HOW WILL HIS FATHER ACT? AND SOMEBODY COMES BACK INTO VLAD'S LIFE(GUESS WHO...)**

* * *

Ingrid finds out she's pregnant but how will her new boyfriend, Peter react to the news?

Peter:Hey, gorgeous.

Ingrid:Hi. I have something to tell you, and it's pretty serious...

Peter:What is it?

Ingrid:I'm pregnant...

Peter:Wow. Do you want the baby?

Ingrid:I don't know, do you?

Peter:I want a kid. We're old enough to begin a family, I guess...

Ingrid:I'm sorry, we were supposed to take it slow...

Peter:Don't worry. I guess now that we're having a kid together, we have to be married

Ingrid:Unless you're in my parents' position...They never got married when they had me and Vlad.

Peter:Ahh...Then I guess we could stay boyfriend and girlfriend till we're both sure of marrige

Ingrid:That's taking it slow! (smiles)

Peter:Yup.

* * *

Erin and Vlad are talking to Ingrid and Peter of the news but guess who's eavesdropping...

Erin:So, Ingrid, we have some news to tell you...

Ingrid:We have some news too but you go first.

Vlad:We're having a kid!

Peter:Oh my bats us too!

Erin:Really?! Congratulations guys!

Vlad:Yeah congratulations!

Ingrid:We should say congratz too! Do you know what it is?

Erin:I went and checked without Vlad, it's a girl!

Vlad:Serious? (pats Erin's belly) Hello Valkyrie.

Ingrid:Aww, that's a gorgeous name. I've only just found out, so I wont know till a couple of weeks

Peter:If it's a boy, it will be Polutos, if it's a girl, Helena

Ingrid:How about, girl-Freya and boy-Marvin?

Peter:Those are good too.

Ingrid:Hmm hmm.

(Count:So both my children are going to have children?)

The Count storms in and everyone is shocked of his sudden entrance.

Count:So, Vladimir and Ingrid, I see there's a congratulations in store.

Vlad:So you're not angry that I am having a child?

Ingrid:Or me?

Count:Well, Ingrid, I wasn't angry-you're old enough but Vladimir, you're too young, you should be focusing on your studies.

Vlad:Sorry...It just happened.

Count:Doesn't matter, I'm happy for all of you. Right, now I have to go and buy new clothes for the births of my grandchildren,

The Count whooshes away and leaves everybody a bit surprised...

* * *

Vlarin are outside the school at dark.

Vlad:So my love, midnight walk?

Erin:It wont be just us you know, there's someone inside me.

Vlad:Duh...(bit stupid...) I love the both of you(puts his fingers through Erin's) My two favourite girls, Ingrid is third because she is my sister and I have to love her no matter what.

Erin:(laughs) True.

A boy with black hair appears and walks up to Vlad

Robin:Hello, Vlad.

Vlad:(splutters) Ro-Robin?

Robin:One and only. The mind-wipe you did, yeah, it didn't work on me

Vlad:So you know we're Vampires?

Robin:Yes. I gotta admit, I did miss my best friend.(holds his arms out for a bro hug(lul))

Vlad:Me too(hugs him)

They let go of each other and Robin faces Erin.

Robin:So who's this hot blonde, then?

Vlad:My fiancee.

Erin:How do you do, Robin?

Robin:Woah, I'm fine, and she's your...?

Vlad:Yeah, we're having a kid so we have to get married. We don't mind we've been dating for nearly three years

Robin:And you never popped the question? How rude!

Erin:We're still in school. I don't think he could pop the question.

Robin:Secretly married?

Vlad:Couldn't do that. Oh well...Come on let's get inside and you could see Dad and Ingrid. Sorry babe, the family walk has to wait.

Erin:No problem.

Robin:Ingrid? I thought she tried to burn you and your dad down. And where's your kid?

Vlad:Yeah, Vampires change. I saved her life, she saved mine so yeah...Bro/Sis love. And our child is in her stomach.

Robin:Oh she's pregnant.

Erin:Yes, yes I am. We're having a girl, her name's Valkyrie

Robin:Nice name.

Vlad:Yeah I thought of it. Well come on.

**NEXT EPISODE:ROBIN MEETS THE COUNT AND INGRID AGAIN BUT HOW WILL THEY BOTH REACT TO THIS SUDDEN EVENT. AND WILL ERIN LOSE THE BABY? AND MAGDA COMES TO TOWN WITH HER BOAU PATRICK BUT HOW WILL THE COUNT ACT TO THIS... FIND OUT!**


	9. Chapter 9

**SO AS I SAID LAST EPISODE, IN THIS EP, ROBIN MEETS INGRID AND THE COUNT. WILL ERIN LOSE THE BABY? AND MAGDA COMES BACK BUT WITH SOMEBODY THEY ALL DON'T WANT TO SEE, PATRICK. REEEEAAAADDD!**

* * *

Robin and Vlarin enter the main hall where the Count is sitting in his throne drinking blood and Ingrid is doing her nails and Peter is reading Vampire Times and Wolfie is playing with his toys.

Vlad:Dad, Ingrid guess who's here.

Ingrid&Count:Who?

Robin enters and smiles a wide smile.

Robin:Hello Ingrid, the Count.

Count:(spits out the blood) ROBIN?!

Ingrid:(shocked) But the mind-wipe...

Vlad:Apparently, it didn't work on him.

Robin:It lasted for 3 days then I remembered everything. I've been looking for Vlad since 3 years ago. I guessed I missed knowing a Vampire.

Ingrid:Oh my...So you remember everything?

Robin:I was watching the castle from my window then suddenly, it lit up in flames. I got scared that you guys would die so I told my parents who were on their way to see what had happened but when they called they said nobody was there. I wondered how you guys escaped.

Vlad:Well, Ingrid ran away then set the castle on fire. The UV cage lost it's battery so Dad escaped and grabbed me before the walls fell on me.

Erin:Why couldn't you escape?

Vlad:I was unconscious

Erin:Oh, because you...

Vlad:Yep.

Count:Well, it is nice to see you again but I'm afraid we have loads of things happening.

Robin:Like what?

Magda comes storming in with a tall handsome, hairy man..._Patrick... _Everybody is shocked except from Vlad.

Magda:Hello darlings!

Wolfie:Mummy!

Ingrid:Urgh, mum.

Magda looks at Vlad and smiles.

Magda:Aren't you going to say hello, Vladimir?

Vlad:Oh hi, didn't see you.

Magda:(a bit insulted) Well, I cant say anything to you. Or to Ingrid...spoilt brats.

Vlad:You tricked me into giving you Regency.

Magda:I'm sorry, my darling...Anyways, you're 18 so your father isn't your Regent anymore.

Vlad:True. So why are you here?

Magda:Seriously? Nobody noticed the man coming after me?

Ingrid:Ohhhh, THAT'S Patrick! He's ugly.

Vlad:Why would we want to meet your stupid little boyfriend?

Magda:Because, Patrick and I are getting married

Vlad&Ingrid&Count:What?!

Count:How could you...?

Wolfie:But you and daddy said that you would never get married.

Patrick:Well, we lied.

Vlad:Get out and take your little hairball with you.

Patrick:Excuse me?

Vlad:You heard me.

Patrick:Listen, sonny, I am going to be your new father.

Ingrid:Don't threaten my brother, you skunk.(steps up to him)

Patrick:And who are you?

Ingrid:Her daughter, unfortunately. Surely you've been told about us?

Patrick:Ahh, Ingrid and Vladimir Dracula...Ingrid the weird one and Vladimir the...weak.

Ingrid:Watch your mouth.

Vlad:I'm not going to waste breath on you. Just get out.

Magda looks at Erin and walks up to her.

Magda:Oh, look, it's his little girlfriend.(she pulls Erin's chin upwards so they meet eye to eye) She still looks...ugly as ever.

Vlad:(walks up to them) Don't you dare insult her.

Magda:I heard from a friend, she cheated on you, with your half-brother!

Ingrid:Who told you?(walks up to her)

Magda:The half-brother himself. I was angry at your father at first but when he told me he cheated on his mother with me, I actually liked your father, just a bit.

Vlad:So Malik told you? That garlic snail.

Magda:Anyway let's go Patrick. We were only staying for a couple of minutes. Got a wedding to plan! Bye-bye darlings!

Magda grabs Patrick and whooshes away Vlad and Ingrid are left angry by the return of their mother.

Count:That poisonous devil...

Ingrid:Vlad and I will make sure she will never come back...

Ingrid and Peter leave and Wolfie goes to his bedroom to play with his toys.

Renfield:Master Vlad? Do you want me to show your guest to his chamber?

Vlad:Yeah. See ya Robin.

Robin:Night guys.

Robin and Renfield leave.

Vlad:Come on Erin, let's go to bed.

Vlad holds her hand and whoosh to his bedroom.

* * *

Suddenly...Erin is clutching her stomach.

Erin:Ow! Vlad, it hurts...

Vlad:What? What's happening?!

Erin:My stomach hurts badly!

Vlad:Ok let's get you to the sofa,(helps her on the sofa)

Erin:Do you think...?

Vlad:(sees blood) No, no, the baby is going to be alright.

Erin:Why do I see blood? I think I'm having a miscarriage, Vlad.

Vlad:No... INGRID!

Ingrid whooshes in and sees what's happening.

Ingrid:Oh my bats. Move Vlad! Get me towels NOW.

Vlad rushes to get some and return with a pile.

Erin:It hurts!

Ingrid:Shh, I know, I know, just relax for me ok?(puts the towels through her legs) Vlad get me a stethoscope stat.

Vlad gets one and gives it to Ingrid.

Vlad:Will they be ok?

Ingrid:Yeah. Don't worry, stop getting stressed. (uses the stethoscope to check for heartbeat from baby) I'm looking for the heartbeat, calm down. Relax Erin! (smiles) Found it. Valkyrie is ok.

Vlad:(sighs in relief) Thank Bats!

Erin:For a minute there, I thought I lost her.

Ingrid:You didn't (hugs Erin then Vlad) Right you need some rest. the bleeding has stopped so I advise you to take a shower and Vlad will help you.

Erin:Thank you Ingrid.

Ingrid:No problem, us pregnant girls have to look out for each other, don't we? (kisses her head then kisses Vlad's) Night guys.

Vlarin:Night.

Vlad:Love you sis.

Ingrid:(smiles) Love you too lil bro.

Ingrid leaves leaving Vlarin alone together.

Vlad:(hugs her) You guys are the best things that ever happened to me. I would die if I lost you. I love you and you(points at her belly)

Erin:I love you too(feels Valkyrie kick) and I guess she does too, feel(puts his hand on her stomach)

Vlad:(feels little bumps) Yeah! (laughs) you're fiesty aren't you (kisses Erin and her stomach)

**WELL THAT WAS EPISODE 19 I LIKE THIS ONE BECAUSE AT FIRST I WAS LIKE SHOULD I KILL THE BABY OR LET HER SURVIVE THEN I CHOSE LET HER SURVIVE BECAUSE I'M NOT THAT EVIL LOL. THIS BABY WILL BRING VLAD TO PROPOSE TO ERIN BUT THAT'S IN A LATER STAGE OK? BUT WILL SHE SAY YES? (NOT HAPPENING JUST YET!) NEXT EPISODE WHICH IS EP20 I HAVE SKIPPED TO 7MONTHS LATER WHEN BOTH ERIN AND INGRID ARE 8 MONTHS THROUGH THEIR PREGNANCY BUT WHO WILL GIVE BIRTH EARLIER? AND A 12 YEAR OLD GIRL NAMED JODIE IS A HALF-FANG BUT CAN VLAD HELP HER OR STICK TO HIS SUDDEN EVENT? STAY TUNED!**


	10. Chapter 10

**WELCOME TO MY EPISODE 20 WHERE ERIN AND INGRID ARE 8 MONTHS THROUGH THEIR PREGNANCY. I UNDERLINED ERIN'S NAME BECAUSE SHE HAS GONE INTO LABOUR EARLY. THERE'S A 12-YEAR OLD GIRL CALLED JODIE WHO HAS JUST GOT BITTEN AND SEEKS VLAD'S HELP BUT CAN HE HELP HER OR STAY WITH ERIN AND VALKYRIE?**

* * *

A little girl arrives and looks at:Vlad, Erin, Ingrid, Peter, Robin, Wolfie, the Count and Renfield. She is staring at Vlad.

Vlad:So, can we help you?

Girl:Yes. My name is Jodie. I got bitten by a vampire a couple of weeks ago.

Vlad:Who bit you?

Jodie:My friend's dad. I found out her and her family were Vampires.

Vlad:I am sorry this has happened to you. But to be honest, I don't know how I can help you.

Jodie:Please. My friend told me that you could!

Vlad:And _how_ exactly can I help you?

Jodie:Giving me my life back...

Erin:Vlad, Renfield can help her, can he?

Vlad:I don't know. This situation has never happened before.

Renfield:I could try!

Vlad:Hmm...Ok Jodie, we'll help you.

Ingrid:What I don't get is that how can someone under 16 get bitten and turn into a Vampire? But that's impossible!

Peter:Yeah. I agree with Ingrid...

Count:It's impossible, unless the person has Vampire blood in them. My dear girl, who are your parents?

Jodie:I don't know, my mum and dad abandoned me when I was little...I lived in a care home.

Vlad:I'm sorry to hear that.

Jodie:Wait, I didn't know my parents properly, maybe they were Vampires!

Count:That's why your friend's father bit you. He smelt it in your blood. This was the only way he could get you to become a Vampire. There's no blood mirror to transform you so he did it for you. Clever really...

Vlad:So you're not a half-fang, you're a full Vampire.

Jodie:My life is over before it even started...

Ingrid:We're so sorry, Jodie. We cant stop you from becoming this. Look at all of us, including Wolfie. We're Vampires, except from Renfield...

Jodie:(in tears) But why couldn't he bite me when I was 16? I have nowhere to go, no family, I'm all alone!

Erin:(hugs Jodie) Shh it's alright, she could stay with us cant she?

Vlad:We've got lots of room, I don't see why not.

Count:But what about the new arrivals? They're going to need their own rooms!

Vlad:Right. Erin moves in with me, Peter with Ingrid, you have your own room and Renfield sleeps in the living room while Woflie and Jodie can share then when Valkyrie and Ingrid's child come out they have their own rooms. And Robin can have a room.

Ingrid:Yup I agree with that. You should to Dad, you've got your own room.

Count:(smiles) Fine...

Wolfie:I don't mind sharing, I guess...Wanna see our room?

Jodie:Yeah, go on then.

Vlad:I'll get Renfield to bring you a coffin

Jodie:Thank you very much.

Jodie and Wolfie leave while Renfield goes to get the coffin and the Count whooshes to his beloved Miss McCauley. Suddenly, water spills from...

Ingrid:Uh oh...

Peter:Oh no...

Erin:Ohhh no...

Vlad:What? Why is there water all over...

Erin:(deep breaths) VALKYRIE IS COMING!

Vlad:Oh, that's why everyone was saying uh oh...let's get you to the sofa(helps)

Ingrid:I'll go get Renfield

Peter:I'll get the towels...

Ingrid and Peter whoosh away whilst Erin is screaming our curses.

Vlad:Hold my hand you're going to be ok

Erin:(squeezes his hand) How is that going to help?!

Vlad:Ah..ow, I don't know maybe it eases the pain?!

Peter comes back with towels and Ingrid and Renfield rush to Erin.

* * *

Erin has now had Valkyrie plucked out of her and Vlad is saying hello to his new daughter.

Vlad:Hello Valkyrie, you are gorgeous aren't you. Oh yes you are

Erin:I am so tired, I need some rest, you can play with her if you like

Vlad:Yeah I will, she is soo cute. You get some rest babe. (kisses her head) You need it

Erin:(chuckles) I absolutely do.

Ingrid:Aww she's adorable!

Vlad:I know right? Let's talk outside, Erin needs to sleep

Ingrid:Ok.

They leave Vlarin's room and Vlad is holding Valkyrie.

Vlad:Never in my unlife and life have I held a baby. They're just so delicate.

Ingrid:I remember holding you. It was the happiest day of my life.

Vlad:(chuckles) Huh, is that right?

The Count, Wolfie, Jodie, Robin and Peter come through the hallway

Jodie:She's soo adorable!

Count:Looks a bit like her mother. Beautiful.

Vlad smiles.

Wolfie:Hello Valkyrie, I am your uncle.

Robin:Congratulations mate.

Peter:Shes absolutely gorgeous, how's the mother?

Vlad:She's fine just a bit tired, she's sleeping in there.

Peter:Ok, oh and Jonno called.

Vlad:Oh ok, Ingrid can you...? Thank you. Val, I'll be right back (kisses her head and zooms downstairs)

Count:So, Ingrid, what gender is your baby?

Ingrid:Actually, it's babies. One girl and one boy.

Count:Never in our generation and ancestry have one of the Draculas given birth to twins. Let's celebrate!

Jodie:Aww that's awesome, so names yet?

Peter:Helena and Cyrus.

Robin:Those are awesome names.

They all are smiling with nothing to say.

**NEXT EPISODE WILL BE THE LAST SO I'LL MAKE IT EXTRA SPECIAL. TOMORROW IS CHRISTMAS DAY WOOP WOOP! MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR SO NEXT EPISODE WHICH IS EPISODE 21 WILL INCLUDE:INGRID GIVING BIRTH TO TWINS, VLAD PROPOSING TO ERIN SHE SAYS YES -SPOILER- THEY GET MARRIED AND ROBIN DECIDES IT'S TIME TO GO BACK TO HIS FAMILY. AND INGRID AND PETER GET MARRIED AND THAT'S THE END! **

**I WONT SAY THANK YOU FOR READING BECAUSE THIS IS NOT THE LAST EPISODE, NEXT EPISODE IS. IF YOU LIKED THIS STORY THEN YOU WILL LIKE MY OTHER STORY WHICH IS CALLED Love Hurts A Lot WHICH IS BASED AROUND AFTER SERIES 4 WHEN ERIN LEAVES AND HOW IN THE FUTURE VLAD AND ERIN FEEL AND THINK ABOUT EACH OTHER. EACH PERSON HAS THEIR PERSPECTIVE SO ENJOY THAT IF YOU LOVED THIS STORY WHEN IT ENDS!**


	11. Chapter 11

**THIS IS MY LAST EPISODE SO YEAH I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS! IF YOU ENJOYED THIS STORY PLEASE, PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORY, Love Hurts A Lot, AGAIN BASED ON VLARIN! AND IT'S SET 4 MONTHS AFTER ERIN RAN AWAY TO FRANCE WITH MALIK! SEASON 4 RULES!**

**ANYWAY IN MY LAST EPISODE IT WILL INCLUDE IN ORDER:VLAD PROPOSES TO ERIN WHO SAYS YES;INGRID GIVES BIRTH;PETER PROPOSES TO INGRID WHO SAYS YES;VLARIN AND INTER HAVE A JOINT WEDDING!**

**SO ENJOY AND START READING THE LAST EPISODE X**

* * *

Vlad:So...What should we do?

Erin:Cant you see I'm busy with this little madam?

Vlad:(looks at Valkyrie) You seem to be stealing my girlfriend, you cheeky little angel.

Valkyrie gurgles and touches his nose.

Erin:Aww, she likes you!

Vlad:She's supposed to, I'm her daddy.

Erin:Haha, anyway you were going to say something last night before I told you that I was tired.

Vlad:Was I? Oh yeah, urm, this is pretty serious.

Erin:What is it? Something bad has happened?

Vlad:No, no, it's something good, well great really.

Erin:Then, tell me! I hate suspense.

Vlad gets down on one knee and pulls out a black diamond ring.

Vlad:Erin Noble, will you marry me?

Erin:(shocked) Oh my bats, YES, yes I will (laughing with happiness)

Vlad pops the ring on her finger and Erin inspects it.

Erin:It's so beautiful...First Val, now this. We're going to be a proper family.

Vlad:Yes we are. (wipes her hair in front of her eyes to behind her hair. She likes that)

Erin:Why do you always do that?

Vlad:Do what?

Erin:The thing when you stare at me and take my hair out my eyes.

Vlad:I guess I'm the romantic type.

Erin:Yeah...(kisses him)

* * *

Ingrid and Peter are in the bedroom. Suddenly...

Ingrid:Baby's coming...

Peter:What?

Ingrid:I SAID, the baby's coming

Peter:Oh bats...

* * *

**(SKIPPED THE BIRTH! X NOW WHEN PETER ASKS INGRID TO MARRY HIM)**

****Peter:They're so adorable, aren't they?

Ingrid:Yes they are.

Peter:Babe?

Ingrid:Yeah?

Peter:I know we were going slow but...

Ingrid:Go on, tell me

Peter:(gets down on one knee and opens ring box) Will you marry me?

Ingrid:(stunned) Yes, yes I will!

Peter:Well, here you go (pops ring on her finger)

Ingrid:It's gorgeous! Kiss me (pulls him in)

Peter:Ok! (kisses her)

* * *

**THE WEDDING: AKA BLOOD-BINDING: THE BRIDES; ERIN&INGRID: THE GROOMS; VLAD&PETER:**

****Count:Do you, Vladimir Dracula take Erin Noble to be your blood-bound wife?

Vlad:Yes, I do.

Count:And do you, Erin Noble take Vladimir Dracula to be your blood-bound husband?

Erin:Yes, I do.

Count:Ok, do you Peter Vacuton take Ingrid Dracula(strokes Ingrid's face) to be your blood-bound wife?

Peter:Yes, I do.

Count:And do you, Ingrid Dracula take Peter Vacuton to be your blood-bound husband?

Ingrid:Yes, I do.

Count:Alright, then I now pronouce you Vampires and wives.

Vlarin kiss and Inter kiss.

Vlad:Congratulations on the kids and your marrige

Peter:Same (shakes Vlad's hand)

Vlad:Now, you look after my big sister.

Ingrid:Oh he will. You look after my little brother.

Erin:Don't worry, I got loads of plans.

All laugh and celebrate meanwhile let's see what the babies say about this:

Valkyrie:Hi, I'm Valkyrie. Vlad and Erin's daughter.

Helena:Hi, I'm Helena and that's my brother Cyrus. We're Ingrid and Peter's children.

Valkyrie:It's weird saying each others names like this! Let's change it into, Val, Hele and Cy

Cyrus:Ok!

* * *

**LOL SORRY HAD TO ADD THAT COZ IT'S KINDA CUTE THAT THE BABIES HAVE A CHANCE TO SAY STUFF!**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR READING MY STORY IT'S MY FIRST EVER FANFIC! READ MY OTHER STORIES AND PLEASE REVIEW HOPED YOU LOVED READING THIS THANK YOU VERY MUCH! **


End file.
